Message de Tom à Amy,tout ce qu’il n'a jamais dit
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Ce que Tom ressent après la mort d’Amy. Il se rend sur sa tombe avec des fleurs et lui dit tout ce qu’il aurait voulu lui dire et qu’il ne lui avait jamais dit. Un Tom émotif, triste, amoureux… svp R&R !


**Message de Tom pour Amy, tout ce qu'il ne lui a jamais dit**

**Résumé :**

Ce que Tom ressent après la mort d'Amy. Il se rend sur sa tombe avec des fleurs et lui dit tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire et qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Un Tom émotif, triste, amoureux… svp R&R !

**Auteur :** Maryline

**Date :** Octobre 2004

---------------

C'était arrivé il y a quelques jours et depuis Tom n'avait pas su fermer l'oeil. Il ne pourrait jamais plus dormir. Ce qui était arrivé était si horrible. Il n'avait rien su faire pour la sauve. Amy. C'était son nom. Ils étaient allés chercher quelque chose à manger dans ce magasin et cet homme est arrivé. Il était armé et voulait l'argent. Il a menacé Tom avec son arme et Amy est arrivée du rayon où elle était. Elle avait de la nourriture dans les bras et n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait. Elle a dit "Tom" pour voir où il se trouvait dans le magasin. Elle a réalisé ce qu'il se passait quand l'homme armé c'est retourné sur elle et lui a tiré dessus. Elle s'est écroulée et l'homme a alors pointé son arme sur Tom. Tom ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Amy. Il ne pouvait que regarder son corps gisant sur le sol. Amy se vidait de son sang. Une fois qu'il a prit l'argent l'individu est partit. Tom est resté là à regarder le corps sans vie de sa petite amie. C'est la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais trouver le sommeil. Depuis ce soir il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la cassette de l'enregistrement pris par la caméra de surveillance dans ce magasin. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait eu 3.3 secondes pour sortir son arme et tirer sur le braqueur mais il était comme paralysé et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Depuis cette tragédie il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ça, à ces 3.3 secondes qu'il avait eu pour la sauver.

Il était assis sur son lit et regardait l'enregistrement une fois de plus. Il était 4 :22 du matin il n'avait pas dormi, pas une seule minute. Il n'avait pas su fermer l'œil depuis cet évènement même s'il avait arrêté ce mec le jour d'après. Il regardait toujours cette cassette et ne pouvait arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'il est possible de faire en 3.3 secondes.

"Mince, on peut faire tellement de choses, décapsuler tellement de bouteilles, enlever ses vêtement… en 3.3 secondes" il pensait. "J'aurais du faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas bougé ?". Il s'est regardé et décida de prendre une douche. "J'aurais pu la sauver et maintenant elle est partie… p o u r t o u j o u r s ! C'est dingue. Cet endroit me rend malade".

Après avoir pris une douche il mis de nouveaux vêtements tout propre et décida d'aller sur la tombe d'Amy.

Il avait acheté des fleurs qu'il déposa sur sa tombe. Il regarda la photo d'Amy au dessus de sa tombe.

"Elle était si belle, si innocente… elle ne méritait pas ça !".

Des larmes commençaient à se voir dans ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux devant la tombe. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit avant, quand elle était vivante.

_Amy je t'aimais tellement_

_Tu étais le sourire sur mon visage_

_La lumière sur mon chemin_

_Ma raison de vivre_

_Nous étions si bien ensemble, si heureux_

_Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant_

_Tu es l'unique que j'ai jamais aimée_

_L'unique_

_J'aurais souhaité te dire tout ça avant_

_Quand tu étais près de moi_

_Maintenant que tu n'es plus là je suis triste_

_Plus triste que je ne l'ai jamais été_

_Toi mon petit oiseau tu es parti_

_Je ne te reverrais plus jamais_

_Je n'ai pas de mot pour dire_

_Combien je t'ai aimé_

_Tu étais l'unique dans mon coeur_

_Maintenant tu es partie_

_Mais mon cœur ne cessera jamais de battre pour toi_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

_Tu étais si spéciale_

_Si unique_

_Personne ne sera jamais comme toi_

_Si seulement j'avais su te dire tout ceci avant_

_Maintenant que tu n'es plus là je ne sais pas quoi faire_

_Je ne suis plus heureux_

_Je n'ai plus de raison de sourire, plus de raison de rire_

_Tu me faisais toujours sourire_

_Souviens-toi de cette nuit au cinéma quand nous nous moquions tous les deux_

_De Penhall qui avait un trou dans son pantalon_

_J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs avec toi_

_Mais maintenant il n'y en aura plus jamais_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Tom au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait à Amy. Il n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur d'une telle manière avant. Bien sûr il aurait préféré lui dire tout ça quand elle était encore là. Il pris une profonde inspiration et continua un peu à lui parler.

_Regarde-moi_

_Je suis ici au milieu de la nuit_

_A te parler_

_N'est-ce pas marrant ?_

_Je ne pouvais pas dormir_

_Je n'ai pas su fermer l'oeil depuis ce jour et je ne pourrais plus jamais_

_Dans mon coeur_

_La seule et unique tu seras à jamais_

_Je t'aimais tellement_

_Amy tu étais tout pour moi_

_J'aurais voulu te dire tout ceci avant_

_Maintenant c'est trop tard_

_Mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu comptais pour moi_

_Tu étais mon petit coeur_

_La chose la plus importante dans ma vie_

_L'unique_

_Quand je pense à tout ces beaux moments que nous avons partagés_

_Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi_

_Je ne suis pas fort assez_

_Tu étais forte mais moi non_

_J'ai perdu mon étoile brillante, ma chérie, mon petit oiseau, mon trésor_

_Tu étais tout ce qui comptais dans ma vie et maintenant tu n'es plus l_

_Que vais-je faire sans toi ?_

_Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même_

_Je ne sais pas comment survivre à ça_

_J'ai perdu la chose la plus importante de ma vie_

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude_

_Maintenant que tu es partie je ne pourrais plus sourire_

_Ni aimer à nouveau_

_Mon cœur ne cessera de battre pour toi jusqu'au jour de ma mort_

_Tu es et seras toujours l'unique_

_Amy, repose en paix_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais !_

_Tom_

Il pleura encore et toucha à nouveau la photo d'Amy. Elle souriait même sur cette photo. Il regarda les fleurs et se leva. Il pria et partit.

« Je reviens bientôt, je te le promets ».

------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
